


Naked and Afraid

by MoriartyMastermind



Series: Ridiculous Sentence Prompts - ColdFlash Edition [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartyMastermind/pseuds/MoriartyMastermind
Summary: “SHHHHH!!!!” Barry hissed. He stared very obviously at Len’s most private parts, before he closed his eyes and tipped his head to the ceiling, “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.”





	Naked and Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment in my ridiculous sentence prompts challenge, based off [this tumblr post.](http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/108022477839/ridiculous-sentence-prompts)
> 
> A big thanks to [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette) (bold-sartorial-statement on [Tumblr](http://bold-sartorial-statement.tumblr.com)) for giving this a beta read, fixing my tenses, and helping me out with an ending!

Leonard Snart, despite the name Captain Cold, was not always cool-headed.

Oftentimes, at the edges of sleep, his subconscious supplied panic. He was quick to react and was the lightest of sleepers, which was helpful during a hectic childhood… But not all the time. Len was prone to throwing punches at whoever woke him up, yelling, on the brink of consciousness but not quite there. He was actually quite the sleepwalker as a teenager.

And sometimes Len fell asleep in places he shouldn’t, like right now. After a long day fighting the Flash, with bruises littering his body, he decided it would be best to take a bath. And the bath was warm and comforting- so he let himself drift off.

Then he heard a noise, a noise that in his sleep-addled mind was most certainly an intruder. Someone out to get him - a Santini maybe? Obviously. He needed his gun, where the hell was his gun? He reached out and grabbed a weapon. He leapt of the the bath and slammed the door open- the bang echoing in his apartment.

“Who the hell is there!?” Len screamed, brandishing his weapon, stabbing at the air. “Come and get me, Santini, scum!” And that's when he heard an ungodly squeal. An animal? Len blinked a few times, punching the air and hitting his target before his brain started to un-cloud and the situation became clear. He switched the light on.

And what he saw was not an animal, or a Santini... But Barry Allen, standing in his kitchen, eyes wide, in full Flash regalia, arms blocking Len’s on-coming attack.

Len took a few steps back and slipped on the puddle of water he left from the bathroom, but he didn't fall - which he counted as a win. Mind clear, he looked at the plunger gripped tightly in his hands and realized that it was definitely not a weapon.

To fully understand this picture, you need to understand this from Barry Allen’s point of view…

He whooshed into Captain Cold’s apartment for the sole purpose of apologizing for roughing Snart up just a bit too much during the fight. It was dark and Barry was about to turn the light on and shout for Snart when he heard a loud bang, and saw a naked figure rushing toward him in the darkness. The figure was screaming at the top of his lungs, punching wildly and stabbing the air with a plunger.

So Barry let out a squeal, which any normal human would probably do in that moment. He got punched hard in the arm, and tried to defend himself - the lizard brain going into overdrive, he forgot about his super speed.

Then the light turned on, and in full view was a buck naked Leonard Snart, who took a few steps back and slipped, stumbling a few times before regaining his composure. He looked angry and terrified, before his face turned to look at the plunger in his hand and his expression became the blankest of slates.

...But enough of Barry’s point of view, this is Len’s story.

“What the _fuck_ , Snart?” Barry’s voice was pitched entirely too high.

“Barry,” Len said evenly. He set the plunger down, and put his hands on his hips, “To what do I owe the pleasure?” Len was fighting the urge to react. He was not entirely confident in his naked body, but he would do anything to maintain his reputation.

“How are you acting like _that_ didn’t just happen?” Barry said while gesturing wildly.

“Like what happened? I was defending my home,” Len furrowed his brow. “Which you shouldn’t know about.”

“With a plunger?!”

Len was about to reply before Barry cut him off with a shushing sound. “Did you just shush me?”

“SHHHHH!!!!” Barry hissed. He stared very obviously at Len’s most private parts, before he closed his eyes and tipped his head to the ceiling, “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.”

“Am I not pretty enough for you?”

“SNART.”

“You’ve seen my dick, you might as well call me Len,” he replied smoothly.

“I SWEAR TO GOD, COLD,” Barry blushed heavily, and that's when Len noticed the bulge growing in Barry’s suit.

“I see you appreciated the view,” Len managed to mask his surprise.

“Please… Len. I’m asking nicely, just put on some underwear. Actually, maybe I should just go. This wasn’t important in the first place. I’m gonna go.” Barry began to turn around and Len grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Stay, Barry. I’ll put something on,” he chuckled and made his way back to the bathroom (carefully), suddenly feeling just a bit more comfortable in his skin. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

Len glanced back at Barry, whose head was still tilted upward, eyes closed, “Feel free to tell me why you’re here.”

Barry opened one eye, took a small peek, and as if satisfied he slowly tilted his head back down. He removed the cowl and ran his hands through his hair. “Now I feel pretty stupid. I was… interrupting a bath?”

“Fell asleep in the tub, not my best moment. Who knows, you may have saved me from the most mediocre death in the world. The infamous Captain Cold, drowns in bathtub.”

Barry smiled his best grin. “Maybe.” But then he frowned, finally getting a good look at Len’s bare chest. Littered in bruises, and scars. “I’m sorry.”

“You came over here to tell me that?”

“Sort of, yeah,” Barry shrugged. “I used my strength a bit too much today, I got carried away. I didn’t need to knock you down that hard.”

“I shot you with the cold gun, Barry. You’re the hero, I’m the villain. We hurt each other, that’s how it works.” He adjusted the towel a bit, and couldn’t help at tensing the way Barry was looking at him. Pitying. “And it’s not as if I didn’t get away with anything.”

“Not as if you didn’t get away with anythi- Snart. The bank vault didn’t have anything missing, you got away with nothing,” Barry said with conviction, but the twitch in his eye spoke of doubt.

“Keep thinking that, kid.”

Barry frowned.

“I have to finish up that bath, by the way,” Len said slowly, taking a chance, and turned his head toward the bathroom door.

“And?”

“Feel free to join me,” Len dropped the towel, gave his classic smirk and walked into the bathroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And then Barry joined him and they had lots and lots of sex. Next up... “Quick! Catch that cat it stole my wallet!”


End file.
